What Went Wrong?
by thunderbird01
Summary: Please, just read and review. I'm bad wsummaries Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.
1. Communication is Good

Chapter one _The accident_

_Suze pov_

I woke up to an innecent day, my boyfriend Jesse was already up and making breakfast as usual. I slid on a yellow shirt and a knee length orange skirt before heading downstairs.

"Morning!" God I was cheery today.

"Good morning Querida." Jesse wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me close.

He had work in an hour, a docter his dream, while I work as fashion consultant, not as glamorus as it sounds, I follow people and tell them if they look good in differant outfits.

Hey atlest I had a job, right?

Anyways, Jesse and I left for work, pretty uneventful until I got home.

_Jesse pov_

As I left wock to return home a feeling of dred washed over me. Pulling into the drive I noticed the door was wide open, jumping out I ran to find Susannah.

"Susannah?"

I fearfully and slowly walked around the house, one room to the next expecting to see Susannah laying in a pool of blood. No she was alive, I know it! Finally I came to the bedroom I feared for what was behind the door. Clothes, CDs and other odds and ends where spewn all over the room and a blood spot was in the middle. The connecting bathroom door was closed and her voice was inside, scared and valnerable. She started to scream in pain, in panic I kicked the door down. the intruder lept up, throwing my querida to the floor her head connecting to the sink on the way down. I winced but looked to her attacker, who sneered and left through the window.

I stumbled to her strocking her face softly. tears formed in my eyes, I felt pangs of guilt. my poor querida. She was wrapped in a towel, which fell as I picked her up. She was not wearing any clothes, though I have seen her undressed the thought of some...some...monster with his hands on her like this sickened me. I carefully rewrapped her and layed her on the bathmat before I ran to get another towel. I slid it between her legs where she was bleeding extencively. I had left the room to find Susannah some clothes when I heard a soft moan.

"Querida, Are you all right?" I questioned before I was through the door.

"J...jesse?" she moaned.

_Suve pov_

I felt my self be lifted slowly off the floor. My head pounded on, but over that i heard a fimiliar voice specking softly in spanish. I felt some clothes move over my body. Was I being dressed or the oposite? My brain didn't seem to work.

"Jesse?" I whispered.

"Yes?" came the equally soft reply.

"Theres something I need to tell you..."

"Later, you need rest."

_Jesse pov_

I needed to know what she wanted to tell me, but she did rest. I felt nervous leaving to go to work so I left her a breif note asking her to meet me at one. I guess that made me a little over protective.

_Suze pov_

As I streched I saw the note Jesse left, meet him at one, okay. Maybe I could finally tell him the news, well I will just have to wait until one.

At five to one I pulled into the hospital parking lot. Paul somehow appered and followed me to the door. Right before I got there I froze, I saw Jesse, but he was making out with some nurce. How could he? I thought he loved me, apparently I was wrong.

_Paul pov_

We got to the door where Suze was supost to snap at me to leave and she just stops. I look up and see why. Theres de Silva makin' out with some hot chick when he has Suze, an even hotter chick, to drool over. Suze looks ready to collapes so I grab her arm and lead her to my car. She sat in the passengers seat, murmmring "How could he?" over and over. De Silva just destroyed Suze, for what? A girl that is going to up and run when she likes someone else? If he gets hurt, he deserves it.

_Jesse pov_

I don't know what happend. One minute I'm talking to Sara and waiting for Susannah, when she throws herself at me.

Sara broke away with a big smile, "Hey, isin't that your girlfriend?" She laughed. "What a loser."

I pushed past her to see Susannah. Paul was leading her away, he sat her in one of the car seats and she burst into tears. she had seen me and Sara, but the worst part was I had hurt Susannah. I had broken her heart, I felt ashamed of myself. I went over to her but Slater got to me first.

"De Silva, I thought I hated you before but this... this is just evil. You have Suze but shes not good enough for you? Then insted of just telling her you show her how much you hate her is that right? You ripped out her heart and pounded it to dust." Slater treated Susannah like a sister the way he was protecting her.

"Look I just want to talk to her. Okay?" I moved to go around him.

He stepped in my way. "She doesn't want to talk, she never wants to see you again." Slater turned back to his car and drove my Susannah away. It was all my fault, I just hung my head in shame, but I had to tell Father Dominic.


	2. Never Assume

Chapter Two

_five years later_

_suze pov_

I never told Jesse, or had any contact for that matter. After what I saw, I couldn't face him. Did he still care? If so, why did he kiss that nurce? Besides if he still loved me, why is he not looking for me? Okay, so I didn't give him any info, but still he knows my cellphone number, so he could have called. When Ashley was born I had even more reason not to talk to him. So imagin my surprise when...

"Mommy! Get up, we gots stuff to do." Ashley always gets up at 5:30, today is no differant.

Groaning I got up and ready for another day of parenting joys. Ashley was dressed and ready for breackfast.

"What do you want for breackfast sweetie?" I called.

"Nothing. I'll eat on the way." came a masuline reply.

"Paul, I was talking to Ashley."

"Oh," Paul walked up wrapping his arm around my waist, "I thought you where calling me sweetie." He whispered in my ear.

"Paul, grow up." I groaned.

Paul leaned in to kiss me when Ashley squeelled.

"Well I better go, don't want to be late."

"Where are you going?"

"My granddad died, the funeral is later today."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Yeah well its not like he liked me. Bye Suze."

_Jesse pov_

I reread the letter one more time. just the first few word summerized her hate.

**Dear Hector**

She couldn't even call me Jesse anymore. Does she really hate me? Maybe this is all a dream, a terrible nightmare that any second now I will wake up from. I couldn't even finish the letter.

Sighing I stood up and grabbed my keys. I promised Father Dominic I would tell him if I got more letters. Sinking down in a chair, I handed Father D the letter.

"Oh dear, oh dear."

"Father what does she want me to sign?"

"She wants you to sign away your parental privledges, meaning leagally you won't be Ashley's father."

"Who will?"

"Well if Susannah were to marry, her husband could adopt Ashley. Thus making him her father."

"I won't do it."

"Jesse there is nothing you can do. Even if you two go to court not being part of Ashley's life for five years will be against you."

"Alright."

As I walked to my car I saw someone I didn't expect to see.

"Slater." I growled

"Well hello de Silva."

"Wheres Susannah?"

"Why do you care? You shouldn't after what you did to her." Paul sneered and left.

_Paul pov_

After I left de Silva to his self pity, I got a phone call. It was Suze's number but it wasn't Suze.

"Hello?"

"She's gone, they...they took her."

"Ashley? What happend?"but she had hung up.

In panic I called de Silva.

"hey de Silva. Suze ismissing."

"were was she."

"I don't know hence missing."

"Where did she live Slater?"

"Oh I'll show you where **we** lived.

_Jesse pov_

My heart sank. They lived togather. Susannah will marry Slater and he can adopt Ashley. They will be a happy family, even happpier without me.

Slater lead me to their apartment to look around. When the door opened all I saw was Susannah. I saw her esence everywhere. I made my way through trying hard not to think of her when I saw somthing move. More like a twich really but I saw Susannah. Or so I thought. She had the same hair but apart form that I couldn't tell because she was asleep. Carefully I lifted her to my lap. She was smaller than I remembered, than it hit me. She wasn't Susannah she was Ashley. Slowly her eyes opened and she burried her face into my chest. She was whispering something.

"Daddy." she whispered."Make it go away Daddy."

My daughter reconized me somehow.

"what happend?"

"They took Mommy. Daddy get Mommy back."

"I will."

_Suze pov_

My head was pounding and I couldn't focus. Oh how I wished Jesse where here. A moan escaped my lips. Two people floated in and out of view.

"Look! She's awake." one said.

"Maybe now She'll tell us what we want." the other sneered

He jerked me up and got nose to nose with me. "where are they?"

"Who?"

"De Silva and Slater. Where are they?"

"I don't know."

"Girl we don't need you to kill them. We can kill you now or later."

"I don't know where they are!" I screamed

Ooo, bad move. He backhanded me and I crumpled to the floor. He roughly grabbed my arm.

"TELL ME!"

When he got no reply he threw me across the room. I collieded with a table and a lamp fell on my head, I blacked out.


	3. Happy Ending or Not?

Chapter Three

_Suze pov_

Voices...they sound fimilar...who are they...why won't they let me sleep.

"Susannah!"

Leave me alone...black...sleep.

"Susannah please. Wake up."

The voice owner was shaking me.

More voices...I am being lifted...someone holds my hand...I'm dying. No! I don't want to die. I still had to tell him...I love him. For now...just sleep.

Light. Voices. My hand is stiff but I feel another in mine. I open my eyes a crack. I saw Jesse holding tightly to my hand. I tried to squeeze it but my fingers barely moved. Jesse looked up, startled. He looked at my eyes which had opened alittle more. The worry in his eyes vanished and he smiled.

"Susannah, I thought," Jesse paused swallowing,"I thought you where gone. I couldn't... I couldn't stop loving you."

"You still love me?"

"Of cource."

"What about _her_?"

Jesse hung his head. "Susannah, I never liked or loved her. She kissed me."

_Jesse pov_

I proceeded to tell her everything from the past five years. How I felt when I read the letters, everything. I looked in her deep green eyes and saw tears. I wiped her tears away.

"Susannah, don't cry. It pains me to know I hurt you."

"Jesse I didn't send any letters."

My jaw dropped and I quickly closed it. "I...I thought you never wanted to see me again."

She shook her head. "No. I kept waiting. I knew you would come find me, and you did."

I pulled her close. Never again will she slip through my arms.

_Suze pov_

I woke up still in the hospital but in Jesse's arms. He was sleeping, so I didn't disturb him. When he wakes up I'll tell him. Tell him how much I love him.

Movement brought me from my thoughts.

"Susannah..."Jesse mummbled

"Yeah Jesse?" I whispered.

His lips covered mine. When we pulled apart for air I told him exactly how much I love him and always will

short but sweet right?


	4. life is always changing

I hit major writers block but I'm better now (alittle)

Jesse pov

"Susannah? I have one question, if you didn't right the letters than who did?"

She paused for a moment then narrowed her eyes. "Slater. The whole time I was away he kept trying to get me to marry him and make him Ashly's legal dad. He didn't know why I wouldn't, but if you signed your rights away then he could without my permision." She swore. "Wait! Where is she?"

"Who Querida?"

"Ashley! She doesn't trust right away, she could hurt someone."

"Not herself?" I asked amused.

" No never herself. She once bit Paul because he was bothering me."

"I love her now more than ever." Susannah giggled

"You would. But where..." I silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"My place, now relax and get some rest. You look tired."

"Thanks." She yawned, her head resting on my chest. The world had righted itself and life was perfect."

three months later

Suze pov

Should I tell him? Will he be okay? I been home for almost four months and this happends.

Right now I'm puking my guts out. Why? I have no idea.

"Susannah? Are you alright, Querida?"

"Yeah, I guess," I call back.

Jesse enters the bathroom and helps me up. "Are you sure? You have been sick alot recently, I'm worried."

"Jesse I'm fine."

"No today we are going to the docter's to see whats wrong."

Groan. "But Jesse!"

"Now. Go get dressed so we can leave." Jesse said firmly, nodding.

Jesse pov

After finally getting there Susannah was called back leaving me in the lobby. I sat for fifteen minutes before she came back, joyful but really nervous.

Standing i asked "Querida whats wrong?"

"Jesse," she took a breath, "Jesse I'm pregnant."

My jaw dropped. "P..pregnant?" I breathed.

My Querida hung her head but nodded.

"Querida, thats wonderful."

"But Jesse,"

"Yes Susannah?"

"Its not just one..."

"Twins?"

"Um... no. Try Quadurplets."

"That will be interesting, But we'll Manage we will."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck holding me close. "Thank you," she whispered.

Patting her back I replied "your welcome Querida."

Aww so cute, a growing family. (Gag, too much sweetness. Kill me now) sorry I losing my mind. I have no control.


End file.
